Congelés
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: Le McDanno s'apprête à dîner ensemble avec la petite Grace, mais les choses ne ce déroulent pas comme prévu, et ils se retrouvent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment...


Après une enquête assez difficile, Danny alla avec Steve chercher Grace à la sortie de l'école...  
Arrivés là-bas, la sonnerie retenti et les enfants sortirent. La jeune fille alla dire bonjour à son père et à Steve. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et Grace les questionna:  
-Grace- Danno, oncle Steve va rester la ce soir?  
-Danny- Mmmh, j'en sait rien chérie, oncle Steve, ça te dirais de venir manger avec notre chère princesse et moi ce soir?  
-Steve- Mmmmh...Pourquoi pas ... Danno...!  
-Danny- D'accord, vous avez envie de quoi?  
-Grace- Un bif steak avec des frites!  
-Danny- Ça te dit Steve?  
-Steve- Parfait!  
-Danny- Alors je vais passer à la boucherie!

Arrivés devant une petite boucherie, ils y entrèrent, commandèrent, tout ce passait bien jusqu'au moment de payer: un homme armé entra. De réflexe , Steve et Danny se mirent devant Grace et le boucher, les armes pointés vers l'homme...  
-McDanno- Lâchez votre arme!  
-L'homme- Je te croyait seul à cette heure la... *au boucher*  
-Boucher- D'habitude, je le suis...  
-L'homme-Dans le congélateur!  
-Boucher- Quoi?!  
-homme- Dans le congélateur!

Personne ne bougea, l'homme armé pris alors Grace, Danny et Steve ne puent la retenir lontemps.l'homme pointa son arme sur la tampe de la fille...  
-homme- Vos armes, sur le comptoir, et hop, direction le congellateur!  
De peur de ce que l'homme pourrait faire à Grace, ils obéirent. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois dans un énorme congélateur, avec la viande...

Une demi-heure plus tard, du cote de Kono et Chin:  
-Chin- Je ne sais pas, ils ne répondent pas... Mais on a une nouvelle enquête... Il va falloir y aller sans eux...  
Chin et Kono prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis ils montèrent dans la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la scène de crime.

Dans le congélateur, Danny, Steve et Grace entendirent retentir un coup de feu, puis, une moto s'éloignant...  
-Danny- Un coup de feu...  
-Steve-Oui... Pourvu qu'il ce dépêchent... Y'a pas de réseau ici...  
-Grace-Danno j'ai froid...

Steve retira son tee-shirt, et Danny sa chemise, pour couvrir la jeune fille...  
-Danny- Tu porterai une chemise, sa la couvrirai plus...  
-Steve-Tu croit que j'était au courant qu'on allait finir ici?

Le téléphone de Steve ce mit a sonner plusieurs fois d'affiler...  
-Steve- C'est Chin et Kono, il me demandent on je suis, il m'ont appeler plusieurs fois, j'essaie de leurs envoyer un message...

Steve écrivit un message court, mais clair... Enfin, il porte du congélateur s'ouvrit. L'homme s'étant introduit tout a l'heure dans la boucherie, prit le téléphone et le jeta par terre, puis, il jeta trois bandeaux a Steve:  
-Homme- Bandez vous les yeux.  
Une arme pointer sur eux,après un regard complice entre Danny et Steve, ils obéirent...

Chin et Kono venaient de terminer d'examiner la scène de crime, quand le téléphone de Kono sonna:  
-Kono- J'ai un message de Steve... Il est pas très net...

 _Contenu du message:_  
 _"SOS D.G.S"_  
 _  
_  
-Chin-Ils sont en danger, ont refourgue cette enquête a une autre équipe,et nous, on ce concentre sur ça.  
-Kono- Tu comprend ce que sa veut dire : "D.G.S"?  
-Chin- Pas encore, mais ça doit pas être compliquer...

Ils furent déplacer, mais le décor n'avait pas beaucoup changer: ils étaient cette fois dans un camion réfrigérant, servant a livrer la viande... D'un coup, le conducteur braqua a droite , le terrain était difficilement praticable, surement un chemin de terre. Le moteur s'arrêta, Grace , Steve, et Danny espéraient qu'ils allaient être déplacer, rien que pour avoir moins froid. Mais rien. Le moteur s'arrêta, et ce fit tout. Personne n'ouvrit la porte...  
-Danny- Steve, enlève nous ces foutus bandeaux!  
Steve réussit a casser le scotch gris qui lui attachait les deux mains, et enleva son bandeau, ainsi que celui de Danny et De Grace.  
-Steve- Câlin collectif...  
-Danny- Quoi?!  
-Steve- Si on ce colle les uns contre les autres,on pourra ce réchauffer...

Ils trouvèrent dans un carton, un genre de grand draps...Ils le mirent au sol, puis s'allongèrent, Grace se colla dans les bras de son père, et Steve s'installa derrière elle, pour lui tenir chaud...

Quelques poignées de minutes s'écoulèrent, leurs visages de plus en plus violets, leurs voix de plus en plus basses, tout simplement mourants... Grace commençait a fermer les yeux:

-Danny- Grace!Hé! Grace, Chérie! *une larme commença a couler* Grace s'il te plait!  
Il essayait par tout les moyens de la réveiller, Steve, lui prit son pouls:  
-Steve- Danny, Danny! Calme toi, elle est vivante, il faut la tenir au chaud!  
Danny ce leva et s'énerva contre la porte:  
-Steve- Je t'ai déjà dit que sa ne servait a rien...

Il laissa alors tomber... Il ce rallongea au près de sa fille... Il regarda son coéquipier dans les yeux... Et se tendirent la main. Leurs visages violets, leurs souffle libérant une épaisse fumé blanche,les pointes de leurs cheveux se glaçants petits a petit. Les heures passaient.

Toutes les minutes, Danny vérifiait si sa fille était toujours en vie... Puis, il ne sentit plus rien... C'était fini... Sans aucunes forces,il souffrit en silence, sous les yeux de son coéquipier, ses larmes coulaient. Aucuns des deux ne prit la parole. Steve s'assit contre la paroi, et prit la tête de Grace et Danny sur ses genoux. Lentement, Danny s'éteignit, caressant une dernière fois le visage de sa fille...Steve laissa couler ses larmes, il sentait que lui aussi partait.

La porte s'ouvrit. Dans un dernier effort, il regarda ses coéquipiers qui venaient de le retrouver... Mais c'était trop tard. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et les larmes libérées un peu plus tôt sur ses joues glacèrent...


End file.
